When Bad is Good
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Now a series of one-shot smutfests. All starring Drew McIntyre.
1. Chapter 1

He watched from the safety of his car as his prey exited her own vehicle. She'd left in a hurry to upset to notice he'd followed her. She'd parked just a few spots away, and paid no heed to her surroundings. Once she entered the stairwell, he got out of his car and followed silently. His long legs giving him the ability to quickly catch up to her. The click clack of her heels as she climbed the stairs covered his own soft footfalls. He watched her continue upwards, admiring the way the short dress she wore, clung to her every curve.

She stopped on the landing and dug in her purse for her keys. As soon as she pulled the key out, he jumped into action, grabbing her from behind. One arm around her waist, one hand clamping over her mouth to prevent her screaming. She dropped her purse and keys, too busy now trying to fight him off. She soon tried of struggling, especially since none of her blows were doing anything. Well except annoying him, he thought as one elbow connected with his gut. He grunted and moved to the wall shoving the front of her body roughly against the cement. He'd let go of her mouth long enough to keep her from hitting her head too hard. Wouldn't do to knock her out yet, he wanted her conscience. She'd given up struggling at last, and slumped in his arms.

"Please don't hurt me." she begged softly, as he took advantage of the moment to run his hands over her body. He'd been admiring her lithe body for weeks. Every time he saw her, she had on either a tight tee shirt and jeans, or a figure hugging dress. All seemed to highlight the hourglass figure. Tonight's dress was a low cut red number that made her olive skin glow. As his hands cupped her breasts, he leaned in, inhaling the perfume that clung to her. He could pick out hints of jasmine and vanilla, which mingled with the cinnamon of her hair. She whimpered in protest as his hands continued kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress.

He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, due to the plunging neckline. He knew she could feel him, rock hard through his slacks. While maintaining his grip on her with one arm, he bent and picked up her fallen keys. Finding the one for the stairway door, he unlocked it and pulled her into the hallway of her apartment building. He recovered her mouth, and pulled her down the carpeted hallway, stopping in front of her apartment door. He made quick work of finding the correct key, and opening her door. Her eyes widened in terror, realizing he knew which key unlocked her door. That was short lived though when he shoved her into the living room. She stumbled in her heels, and fell to the floor. He was on her before she could shake the stars from her vision. Wrapping a hand through her silky black hair, twisting it around his fist, he pulled her head back.

"Ouch." she cried. But he paid it no mind. Pulling her back to her feet, and pushing her back into the nearest wall. He kept her facing away from him, so she wouldn't turn and recognize him. He'd been wanting her for weeks, yet when he finally made a move, certain she was interested, she'd turned him down. He tried again a couple more times, but each advance was shot down. Enraged he'd decided to follow her, knowing one of these nights, he catch her, and take what he wanted. By force if necessary. Tonight was the night. She was at his mercy, and she knew it. Tonight he'd show her the consequences for rejecting the chosen one. His free hand went to the hem of the dress and lifted it over her hips, baring the lacey red panties to him. She squirmed and struggled, but he yanked the fistful of her hair. She took the hint, and ceased struggling. Tears pooled in her green eyes, both from pain and fear. When his hand dipped between her legs, rubbing over her sex, she tried to move away, and earned another sharp tug on her hair. She knew now what his intentions were, and it terrified her.

"Don't. Please no." she begged. As his hands dipped under the fabric, and teased bare, moist flesh. He was pleased to feel that she was wet. Her mouth said no, but her wetness said yes. Clearly her body knew it wanted him. One long finger slid into her, testing how tight she was. His cock twitched in eager anticipation. Easing his finger out, he moved his hand to undo his belt, button and zipper. His pants promptly fell to his knees, and he wiggled till they hit the floor.

"No. No. No." she cried, the tears came now, falling down her face. He ignored her plea, adjusted her hips, and in one harsh stroke filled her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. He allowed himself a minute to savor the feel of her moist heat surrounding him, before beginning to move at a bruising pace. She was so tight, and damn he knew he wouldn't last too long. She whimpered and cried with every thrust. Part of her was traumatized, she was being raped. But another darker part of her was loving it.

She could feel the strength of his body, holding her down. He was the biggest she'd ever had, and the sensations of his length driving in and out of her, was making her crazy. She felt his thrusts become uneven, and knew that meant he was close. She was surprised when she realized she was too, and a few hard pumps later he came, spilling himself deep inside her body. His orgasm brought hers and she could feel her body clenching, milking him for all he had. He stopped moving and pulled himself out of her as soon as her orgasm subsided.

"Was that good?" he asked. Kissing the back of her neck, after releasing her hair.

"Yeah. That was fun." she returned, turning in his arms so she could kiss him.

"I didn't pull your hair to hard, did I?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"No, Drew you didn't. Now stop worrying." she smiled, and stepped away from him. Drew followed his girlfriend of two years into the bathroom, and watched her strip and get into the shower. He joined her in the shower, and they took turns washing each other. Once dried off, they fell into bed, and she was immediately asleep. While she slept, Drew thought about when they could do it again.

A.N. Wrote this after having a dream just like it. Personally I hate Drew McIntyre, but he's just so cute. Couldn't resist, so plz R&R. Let me know if I should do more like this.. Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Another installment in the When Bad is Good series. Enjoy.

Warning: Mild Slash.

Oh my God this is amazing. I had been surprised to see the Undertaker, but it passed quickly. Especially since he was practically attacking me, so he was the mystery man Drew had mentioned. Cool, I'd always wanted to try a threesome with two guys, but never found guys that would do it. Speaking of Drew, he had taken a post against the wall. Watching with hungry eyes, as Mark's mouth got acquainted with my body. After a minute of watching, he pulled the dress shirt out of his slacks, and started unbuttoning it. I lifted my arms, to allow Mark to pull my tee shirt over my head. I felt hands on my back, and turned enough to see Drew unhooking my bra. His mouth found my neck, and the spot below my ear, just as Mark's claimed a nipple. I gasped at the sensations this provided.

My last threesome had been with two other women, so this was new for me. I felt hands at my waist, undoing my jeans, and tugging them down. I knew I was soaked. I had to open my eyes, to see who was pulling my jeans the rest of the way down my legs. It was Drew kneeling on the floor, lifting my feet one at a time to remove the garment completely. As soon as he finished, Mark tossed me gently onto the bed. Drew's bed if I had to guess, by the scent clinging to the pillow next to me. I was on my back, with one of them on either side of me. For a minute I thought I should be on the set of a porn film, but I didn't think much after they both started licking, kissing, and sucking on their respective sides of my throat and chest. Mark worked his way down my stomach, as Drew stayed near my neck. My panties were last to go, and I was silently thanking the heavens that I'd showered, shaved and put on sexy underwear. I lifted my hips so Mark could remove the lacy black boy cut shorts. Once they were gone, he kissed his way back up my body. All the way up to my throat, while his hand wandered down to caress me.

"So wet." he whispered, bringing his fingers to his lips.

"So sweet." after licking his fingers clean. I shuddered, both at that and Drew's hand which had slid down to my center. He went further though, and slide a finger inside me. One become two, and they moved slowly, making me crazy. I wanted to touch them, and return the favor. Something must have tipped them off to that, cause Mark chuckled.

"Soon little one. Right now just trust us, we'll take care of you." he said, his voice gone husky with desire. Made me glad he didn't use that tone in ring. I'd really be in trouble, if he did. Thought again was abruptly cut off by Drew's thumb brushing my clit and my first orgasm of the night washed over me. They held me down gently, till the waves subsided and I lay calm under their hands. Drew withdrew his fingers, and sucked them clean. I was so wrapped up watching Drew, that I didn't notice Mark move. So I jumped slightly when I felt his tongue began to explore my already soaked folds. I did some exploring of my own, caressing every inch of Drew I could reach. He moved up some so I could reach his cock. Stroking him in time with Mark's mouth, which was lapping up the flood from my second orgasm. Mark moved up the bed, and planted a rough kiss on the other man. Drew's cock twitched in my hand, either because of that or the fact he could taste me on Marks's lips, I wasn't sure. Nor did I care.

"I need one of you inside me like now." I genuinely didn't care who went first, as long as they fucked me good and hard. Well I know that might make me sound like a whore, I didn't care. It had been to long since I'd last been fucked. Positions were adjusted, I got to my knees, while Mark got in front of me. Drew went to the edge of the bed behind me. Mark grabbed a handful of my hair, pushing my head down. I did what he wanted, and took him in my mouth just as Drew entered me. The force almost made me choke on Mark. Drew's hips snapped into me in a punishing rhythm, making me curl my toes with pleasure. I came in rapid succession. Which made concentrating on what I was doing difficult, but I managed after a few strokes, to deep throat Mark. I rolled my eyes up to his face, as my nose brushed his sparse pubic hair. His eyes were watching me intently, yet I saw the flashes of pleasure in the green depths. It was times like this that I loved not having a gag reflex. He pulled himself out of my mouth, before I could make him come. Drew slowed too, then pulled out. It was time to switch, instead of making them move I did, turning so I was facing Drew. Movement resumed and the ability to think straight vanished as Mark pushed himself inside me. I could tell he was wider, and only a bit longer then Drew. The next couple orgasms came quickly.

"Damn.. Can't..Last.." Mark seemed unable to put together a sentence. Drew was close too, I could tell by the way he was twitching in my mouth. I pulled him deep into my throat just as he lost it, and came hard. I managed to swallow every drop. I released him, just as Mark thrust one last time. Bringing me off the edge with him. Utterly spent I collapsed face first on to the bed.

A.N. More graphic then normal for me. Hope you like it. More to come soon.


End file.
